mochafictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ástródmùvéndo and Ástródmínménto
*'Ástródmùvéndo' - The process of sending several landers with engines an a smallWith a diameter typically between and the legal limit of , although mining of the asteroids in the α belt allows a maximum diameter, and for the β Belt. asteroid or moon, and alter their orbit so they shall be captured by mocha, typically for mining purposes. *'Ástródmínménto' - The process of mining an asteroid.Nowadays typically preceded by the Ástródmùvéndo of that asteroid Typically, around 9 M3 of rock can be processed daily. They take ores and minerals, and after the mining is complete, by law, what they do not want, they must cut it into chunks not exceeding the following sizes based upon the Làvínse Trete,"MAXIMUM RADIUS: ICE- FIFTY- ROCK- " and deorbit the debris. The industries typically cut them just below the upper limit, resulting in bright shooting stars over equatorial regions lucky enough to see them. Mishaps *One of the first mishaps to occur happened , when hundreds of asteroid debris from another deorbiting destroyed the mining station on a icy asteroid, causing a malfunction in which the deorbiting engines fired early,Because of which all mining stations must have a protected systems. causing the asteroid to deorbit early. Fortunately, due to the fact the asteroid slowed down more than it would've otherwise, it impacted an uninhabited area of the northern jungle, the resulting crater is in diameter, and has a depth of . To date, this is the worst impact ever, and because of this, now only one deorbit can be performed per 6 hours. *The second mishap to occur, was when a Fluffian cargo freighter collided into a icy asteroid at high speeds, causing it enter the atmosphere at 30 km/S and explode with a force of 250 Kilomakols of TNT while at an altitude of . *The third mishap was caused by a terrorist group hijacking a icy asteroid, and tried to aim for Mocha City, but went way off course and exploded with a force of 260 Kilomakols of TNT while at an altitude of about west from Mocha city, in the ocean. *The fourth mishap was a similar event just two months later by the same group, the asteroid was 40 M and exploded with a force of 150 Kilomakols of TNT in the air about northwest of mocha city. *The fifth mishap was a similar event a week later by the same group, using about a dozen pre-cut icy asteroids accelerated from the standard 20 km/S to 70 km/S and exploded with a force of 110 Kilomakols of TNT in the air about northeast of mocha city. *An attempted mishap was a similar event a year later by the same group, hijacking a asteroid, but accelerated it too much, and ended up escaping the system, hitting the planet VénkorMars-Class Planet, with an order of 4 23 years later, and impacted the ground at a speed of 21 km/S, resulting in a massive crater with a diameter of and a depth of . Notes 6. 1 Makol = 27 Kilograms Category:Self Fictions Category:In General